Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data processing method, and particularly to a sorting method of data documents and a display method for sorting landmark data.
Description of Related Art
With recent advance in technology, the Internet has become an indispensable medium for obtaining information to people nowadays. Especially, with the development and popularization of network news, not only paper can be replaced to meet the current trend of environment protection, news messages can also be updated instantly in response to the rapidly changing events.
In the era of information explosion, massive amount of the network news can cause inconvenience for users in reading and searching said messages. In order to quickly retrieve important information for the users, a manual editing is usually adopted for sorting top news in network news industry. This is not only time consuming, objectivity in a sorting order of top news may be lost owing to subjective factors from the manual editing.
However, since news contents include complex data messages, it is not easy for a machine to perform an automatic process for the sorting order.